


Trilogy 2 - Duality

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 3rd Series - Trilogy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet the clichéd 'evil twin' in Baal's favorite slave, Camulus--and his host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trilogy 2 - Duality

"Jason," Daniel whispered. "He's you."

"No," Jason countered, dismissing the obvious differences of shoulder-length hair and a trim goatee and mustache. There was a darkness behind the eyes. "Guys, that ain't another me."

The Loh'tar stepped closer, using his human voice. "My name is Jalen and my symbiote is Camulus. Jason is quite right." Suddenly the eyes flashed and Camulus said, "Jalen is not him."

And it seemed to Jason that he could see both of them smile.

. . .

Jalen stood in front of them, hands behind his back, his biceps flexing under two-inch wide leather arm bands. Between the neck opening of his vest, Daniel could see something resembling an animal tooth hanging from around his neck by a leather thong necklace and wondered if it had anything to do with heritage or was just affectation.

"Shit," Alex said, making Jalen throw a grin his way.

"Remember, Alex. That's not him," Daniel said quickly.

"Looks like him... kinda," Alex stated and he stared back and forth between Jason and the man before them.

"Alex, knock it off," Jason growled at him.

"I can't help it, Jason! Look at him! That bastard is nearly identical," Alex hissed back.

"Nearly," Jack interjected. Aside from the longer hair, he noted that the short hair in front fell over Jalen's forehead and brows in the same way Jason's tended to do and the effect was spooky. Jalen was a little more slimly built in the chest and arms and his jaw was thicker; Jason's seemed leaner, less 'jowl' under the chin.

It didn't make Jalen ugly, Jack thought distractedly, just different. Another was eyebrows. Jason's arched while Jalen's were straighter and slightly thicker. The only way to really tell would be to line them up side by side. Jack abruptly shook himself from such thoughts because Jason's twin or not, the guy obviously wasn't from around here. Alternate reality. Had to be.

Baal had said Camulus was a Tok'ra--which was weird because last Jack had heard, the Camulus of their world has been a Goa'uld. It made Jack wonder if that hadn't been a cover. It didn't really matter. That Camulus was dead or this one would not be here, and as for Jalen... Jack had to know who exactly he was dealing with. It would've been better had he been clothed but... beggars, et cetera.

"Who are you? And I'm not talking to the snake. Has there been some cloning going on that we don't know about?" he asked.

Jalen didn't answer as he looked them up and down, a soft grin on his lips as he circled them like a predator. He stopped in front of Jack, staring back, looking him over like a purchase. It made Jack want to dispense with the questions and get down to the ass-kicking.

"I'm no clone, Jack."

"Explain," Jack asked.

"I'm not from around here."

"I kinda figured that," Jack snapped back.

"Shitfuck," Alex swore. "Another reality."

"Oh yeah," Jason replied with evident disgust.

"Jason," Daniel said, "He's not your alternate self. He wouldn't have lasted past 48 hours, symbiote or no symbiote."

"I didn't think he was, Daniel. But he's related."

"Right on both counts," Camulus answered as he turned back to Alex.

Jason watched his demeanor change from challenging to seductive. The man reached out and threaded fingers through Alex's dark blond hair, his gaze so intense, it spoke knowledge. Jalen had known Alex in his universe, maybe intimately or maybe just wishful thinking. Sometimes, people like Jalen didn't discriminate the difference. "Your presence here was completely unexpected and a delightful surprise."

A chill ran down Alex's spine as he unknowingly thought along the same lines as Jason. However, unlike Jason, Alex's chill wasn't altogether bad as he stared at the mustache and goatee and length of Jalen's hair. All that thick, black hair to grab. Guilt crept in immediately and Alex pushed away the thoughts. "You knew my counterpart."

"Yes," Jalen answered, pulling his hand away, eyes deeply focused on Alex's.

"I'm not him," Alex said, wishing Jalen would stop looking at him with Jason's eyes.

"You are, but you aren't. Still, it will be wonderful feeling the differences."

Daniel groaned as Alex blurted out, "What?" as the words surprised him despite his knowing that Jalen was going to say something along those lines. He quickly tried to cover the shock but it was too late.

Jalen smiled ruefully. "Not a pleasant thought?"

"I don't know you," Alex replied, grimacing that it obviously wouldn't matter.

"You can't do that to him," Daniel interrupted, trying to get Jalen's attention.

"Why is that, Daniel?" Jalen asked as he leaned in and inhaled, smelling Alex like prey, eyes closing indulgently.

"You won't find it enjoyable, since we don't plan to resist."

Jalen started laughing and headed for the sofa to sit down, bending over as he chuckled. "Goddamn, what assumptions you make. Because I have you here and I'm not letting you go while the cat's away, you assume my intention is rape?"

"Well, you have to give us drugs in order to fuck us, so what would you call it?" Daniel pointed out.

"Determination?" Jalen answered cheekily, chuckling at the surprised and disgusted expressions. "Am I supposed to suddenly turn good simply because the boss is no longer in charge?"

"You're Tok'ra," Daniel scowled.

Jalen's pleasant expression suddenly transformed into something very dangerous as his anger was instantly aroused. Resentment clouded his thoughts as he shoved aside what few good memories he still held. He pushed off the couch and walked straight for Daniel, grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back. "Yes," Jalen answered. "I share myself with a Tok'ra and that makes me a Tok'ra, but don't you dare think for a minute that being one automatically makes either of us a good guy."

"Let me go," Daniel ordered through gritted teeth.

"What's the matter?" Jalen hissed. "Not meeting your expectations?"

"At this point," Daniel answered. "I don't have any."

"Damn right," Jalen answered, letting Daniel go with an abrupt shove, but kept his body close, and therefore threatening. "Never, ever assume anything. You should know better than that."

Being taught a lesson he already knew made Daniel seethe. "You are in no position to be teaching me lessons."

Jalen snorted distastefully. "I'm in the right position, apparently, since you're operating under the wrong assumptions. Alternate realities change very little where the Tok'ra are concerned. I'm surprised you haven't been betrayed by now, though your naivete is strangely compelling and quite amusing. I could use it against you."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and very carefully opened his empathic ability. He hadn't dared do it with Baal but he'd felt his receptive ability open nonetheless because of the drug; feeling the overpowering lust from the Goa'uld earlier had, in turn, fueled his own. Artificially created or not, that had been something, and even now, Daniel had to fight off the residual effects and assumed Jack, Jason, and Alex were having to do the same.

Now that he was no longer on the drug, Daniel was back in control of his ability, and what he received now surprised him. There was no hatred toward him, or any of them. Instead, there was anger and resentment, but it was minimal compared to the underlying lust fueling it all.

Daniel detected a great deal of deception, but didn't know what form it took. For whose benefit. There was a measure of hatred toward Baal, but other things, too. Desire, greed, the need to dominate and subdue that had nothing to do with being Tok'ra or Goa'uld. More a twisted behavior. What the hell had happened in the other reality to cause such a breakdown of ethics? Daniel could sense loneliness, too, and was aimed at Alex. Along with one other emotion Daniel caught when Jalen had touched Alex.

Love. There was no mistaking it, which only confused his reading of Jalen even more. The man was dangerous, there was no doubt about that, but there was the capacity for love and Daniel wondered if there were a way of using it against him. Some experiences had taught him special knowledge in attacking an enemy's weaknesses. Daniel never considered using them where Baal was concerned because there was nothing inherently good to exploit. But Jalen? That might be a different thing, but the jury was still out whether or not what Daniel felt was real. The deceptiveness that he felt colored everything. Daniel had no idea what was real and what was a front and that was both scary and annoying.

"See something?" Daniel asked as Jalen took half a step back, looking away.

"Just wondering how I'll strip your defenses and make you scream my name."

Daniel grinned. He'd gotten to him and wished he knew how.

For Jalen, it was that icy gaze. The Daniel Jackson of his world hadn't been so... aggressive and calculating. It wasn't that often that he'd underestimated an opponent and had forgotten what he'd learned so far about this Daniel. He'd watched him throughout the last several hours and had been quite surprised when Daniel had fucked Baal--the drug didn't exactly allow for aggressive, alpha male displays. Jalen was even more surprised, however, that Baal had allowed it, but then, he personally knew that lust did strange and wonderful things to a person's awareness.

He felt a sudden pull toward this Daniel and a desire to watch this one's defenses melt without the use of the drug. This Daniel had no idea how different he really was from the Tok'ra he knew. Hell, the Tok'ra Jalen himself used to know. Daniel would find that this Tok'ra was more like his Goa'uld kin, ones who got off on pain and submission. On exerting control and immersion into pleasures gained from that, and sometimes, one could call it rape.

Jalen disliked the word but sometimes, it fit with his need to rip control and power from others. Domination of the worst kind filled Jalen with desires he knew would sicken the men in front of him. And he didn't care; he did, in fact, get off on that fact. And they'd find out, eventually, that he wasn't someone they could fix. They'd find out that he was very good at stealing control. They'd succumb to his charms eventually. They always did.

Jalen stepped further back and took a look at all four men. Yes, all of them would succumb and he had wonderfully proven methods for gaining just that. The first way was deception. He'd play them, make them think they were getting through to his good side. He wasn't as bloodthirsty as Baal in getting what he wanted, but he had his ways. As he considered some of them, Daniel kept up that icy, focused gaze and it finally began to unnerve him.

"See something?" Jalen mimicked.

Daniel had been prepared to answer with something snarky, till something whispered in him. Beware. He'd gotten that warning before--and from another Tok'ra, except that really hadn't been a Tok'ra, but Daniel couldn't dismiss the coincidence. The deception he felt from Jalen seemed to double the sense of warning and wished that this frustrating empathy he had could tell him exactly what beware meant. He hated having to interpret the feelings he caught and Daniel now had to devise another means of attack, get under that deception.

"You can't hide your feelings, you know."

Jalen blinked, staring at him, and out of his peripheral vision, Daniel caught Jack and Jason turning their faces toward him.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack asked, half-warning. All of his instincts told him how dangerous this Jalen was, and perhaps it was because they supposedly hadn't heard much from Camulus. He was sure they would. All snakes were the same and couldn't resist their game-playing.

"I was just thinking about how I could use what I know against him," Daniel taunted, feeling pleased at the raised eyebrow from Jalen.

Jason, like Jack, had alarms going off. "Daniel, don't." He didn't understand why his reaction to Jalen was more severe than it was with Baal, but he was going to listen to his internal alarms first and ask questions later. If there were any questions, that is.

"Jason, it's okay."

"Empathic?" Jalen asked as he stepped forward again, studying Daniel's eyes as if he could detect something. Truth was, he was simply staring, hoping to find a weakness. "Your counterpart didn't possess it and humans aren't at that evolutionary stage. Where did you come by this ability?"

"He's different," Jack interjected.

Jalen glanced at him with annoyance before returning his gaze on Daniel. "Well?"

Daniel wondered if he should tell the truth or not. There was nothing to be lost by telling Jalen, other than acquiescing, but instead, he might gain some information by Jalen's reaction. "It was given to me by a vampire," he answered simply.

Jalen snorted with disbelief and annoyance and that told Daniel one thing. Jalen's world hadn't encountered the Var'chol'si beings the SGC called the Residents. Speculating on why wasn't important. What was important was whether or not he should make Jalen believe or just go along with the 'lie.'

"A vampire is a mythical being," Jalen recited from memory. "A manifestation of the ascetic mind brewed from sexual repression and instilled by ignorant men because of their fear of women's sexual power."

"Or male power, as in homosexual," Jason said, hoping to find out what Jalen's preferred orientation was. Obviously, he was attracted to men, but was he bi or gay? There was a different with the mindset and to know a man's orientation was to know the man. Usually. Although at this point, Jason wasn't so sure it mattered. A man fallen from so-called grace didn't have much to hide except his fears.

Jalen's eyes sparkled as he caught the baiting tone of his twin. "Didn't matter much, since we were put to death as quickly as any so-called witch possessing bewitching power."

"Despite the religious superstitious nonsense," Daniel put in. The conversation didn't really mean anything but it was certainly catching Jalen off-guard and onto another subject. Sort of.

"Your point?" Jalen asked.

"Just commenting," Daniel said. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Don't be stupid, Daniel. Vampires are a myth."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "On Earth, yes, but out here? I'll skip quoting Hamlet."

"How generous," Jalen snapped back. "Still sounds like a foolish lie. Where did the empathy come from?"

"Have I given you any reason to think I'd make up something so unbelievable?"

"You know, this is all very interesting but do you think we could continue this discussion clothed?" Jack put in, adding his part of the interrogation--although he meant what he said. He was getting chilly.

Jalen glanced at Jack, but ignored him and favored Daniel with a look of scrutiny. "No, your counterpart wasn't that unimaginative and I don't think you are either. But again, you have to admit, it's a story not easily believed."

"Nevertheless," Daniel replied. "I'm telling the truth. I'm surprised you can't tell, considering your snake has a superiority complex, Tok'ra or not. They're always saying how they can tell if we plain humans are lying."

Jalen suddenly grinned and it was unnerving. "Must be laziness on my part, not learning from my symbiote."

"It's probably being fucked by a Goa'uld that's made you slip," Jason goaded nastily.

To their surprise, Jalen merely smiled. "You'd know."

"Not really," Jason said, though he knew close enough anyway.

"You will, in time. He is rather good at making you forget yourself, is he not?" and he looked at the two men who knew.

Jack and Alex blushed with anger and embarrassment and Jalen gave back the same nasty grin Jason had given him and turned away. He rubbed at his stomach, feeling hungry. Having fun always made him hungry. "Now, about the empathic ability?"

"Been over that," Daniel rebutted.

Jalen sighed. "Forgive me if I have trouble believing you."

"Listen, I would be happy to discuss it if you'd let us down and give us something to wear," Daniel told him, getting a smirk from Jack.

Jalen looked over his shoulder, eyes travelling over all that skin on display. Acceding to the request would make a Goa'uld feel weak, but Jalen wasn't a Goa'uld; but then, he wasn't exactly a Tok'ra anymore either. Both he and Camulus felt the same about fulfilling requests. There was always a reason to do so and it was never because someone simply asked.

While the men could use the clothing, giving it to them wouldn't be for their own modesty but for Jalen's need. And Camulus'. Clothing had advantages, just as nudity had. Such as being able to remove it, usually by force. Jalen loved the sound of ripping cloth and occasionally, it got him harder than any method of foreplay. He looked at them, a strange smile on his lips, then without a word, went to the door.

Marius was on guard, in place of the First Prime, waiting. Jalen leaned in and whispered to him and doing so surprised his guests. They were used to seeing orders barked or yelled, and now after receiving his orders, Marius left, leaving the door open. Jalen reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a slim remote, similar to the other control devices, and pressed a button.

Further surprise came when the magnetic hold of the bars was shut off and Jack, Daniel, Jason, and Alex found themselves released. With cautious relief, they rubbed and flexed their arms and legs, slightly self-conscious as Jalen stood near the door, arms crossed, watching. They looked at each other, but kept Jalen in sight. When Marius reappeared, Jalen took the clothing from him, then whispered something else and Marius disappeared, once more leaving the door open indicating he'd return.

Jalen tossed the plain black robes at Jack, who was closest, then Alex, Daniel, and lastly Jason. They slipped them on without looking and belted them, as if covering themselves gave them a shield. Daniel knew that's what it looked like, but in front of your captor, it wasn't an unreasonable feeling to want to appear less vulnerable.

"No thank you?" Camulus asked, emerging with his tell-tale resonance.

Jack paused in the middle of tying the sash. "Thanks," he said with heavy sarcasm, "for burning my clothes, making me parade around without them, then giving me this nifty robe to wear instead."

"I could have given you a toga," Camulus answered with equal sarcasm.

"No thanks," Jack answered. "You can do the 'when in Rome' thing. I'll pass."

Camulus grinned to himself and ignored Jack's attempt to inflame. He gestured at the two sofas. "Sit."

As they sat down on the edges of two couches, Jack said, "I missed the part where my name was Spot."

"It was probably in the orientation," Alex commented as he sat down next to him, fidgeting with his robe.

"Relax," Jason told him as he and Daniel sat across from them.

"It's a silk robe, Jason," Alex told him with annoyance. "Damn thing is not meant to cover. Tends to fall away from curved muscle, and you know, in other circumstances, I would like this, but right now? Not so much."

"It's better than nothing," Jack said gently. Alex sighed as he nodded in agreement, knowing he was bitching over something stupid.

Jack looked over his right shoulder, eyebrow rising as he caught Jalen returning to the door to take a tray from Marius. The door closed, leaving them alone with their captor.

"Are you sure that's wise? Leaving yourself open to attack like that? Or are you that secure that we won't overtake you at the first opportunity?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes. Hungry?" Jalen stated simply as he set the tray on the coffee table between the sofas. The items on the tray looked like small, square pastries stuffed with something that smelled like meat. "They aren't poisoned, but you'll have to take my word for that. If you can't, then go hungry."

Daniel let out a snort of disgust as he picked up a piece of pastry, looked at it, then set it back down. "It ain't the food I'm worried about. Jack had a point. Aren't you afraid of attack? I would be."

"You can't get away and I can take care of myself, so no, I'm not worried. Please, have something to eat."

Daniel's eyes narrowed again--as did Jack's, Jason's, and Alex's. "Why are you acting like we've just been invited for dinner and slipped into something more comfortable?"

"Am I?" Jalen asked as he walked around the perimeter of the couches, looking them over, finally stopping behind Alex.

Alex's neck hairs rose as he felt Jalen bend close to his ear. He leaned closer to Jack, resisting the tremendous urge to get up and move. "What are you planning?" he asked, not believing for an instant that Jalen would give him an honest answer.

"What do you think?" Jalen replied in what would have been a seductive tone under other circumstances.

"I'll assume rape is on the agenda," Alex answered, eyeing the curious device Jalen now held in his hand. It had a pointed end and the first thing that came to mind was an injector. Alex couldn't tell one bit of alien technology from another but that's what his instinct told him it was. When Jalen didn't answer him, content to stare, Alex nodded at the device, then met Jalen's gaze. "Isn't it?"

Jalen let his gaze fall to Alex's mouth. "Such a seductive curve to your mouth. I can't wait to find out how good you are with it."

Alex recoiled and his hand slid over Jack's knee in a self-protective gesture. Jack took his hand and squeezed it lightly, but he also didn't let go. The possessive show made Alex relax a little.

"You're not going to get a straight answer," Daniel stated when Jalen continued to stare at Alex's face and body. "He's not capable."

Jalen looked up but didn't move from his proximity to Alex. It was too enticing. "Rape. You are so afraid of rape. I suppose it is a rather good way to strip someone of their security, but I don't need it. Besides, rape is applicable only if the sex is unenjoyable."

Alex snorted in astonishment. "You cannot be serious!"

"I am," Jalen answered, purposely sliding his eyes off Alex and onto Jason. "It will not be rape when I seduce you, fuck you, make you come."

"Shut up--" Alex started, turning round quickly to look at Jalen, feeling Jack's hand pull at him to remind him to stay where he was. For a brief second, the feel of Jack's hand and the heat from his body sent a shiver of pleasure down Alex's spine and he cursed himself for lacking focus.

"Over, and over, and over again," Camulus inserted, using Jalen's seductive tone, knowing it fell hopelessly short. "You will enjoy it, I can guarantee you that."

"I'll resist, drugged or not, and you know that."

"You may resist all you like," Camulus told him as he stood up and walked around the couches once more, stopping behind Jason. "I have not made up my mind whether to inject you or not, but I will eventually give it to all of you, after I have had my... fun, watching you squirm."

Jason ground his jaw, resisting the urge to get up and take a swing.

Alex felt another shiver, afraid that because Jalen looked like Jason, he would end up welcoming the sex, with the chances increasing if he was drugged. He started to curse under his breath and was cut off by Camulus question.

"Have you ever been with another man before today?" Camulus asked.

"None of your business," Alex automatically answered.

"Which means yes. Shame I wasn't first. I love virgins," Camulus sighed as his eyes looked with admiration over Alex's exposed chest. "Such a lovely bronze shade. Norwegians and Germans tan so beautifully among the Tau'ri."

Alex pulled his robe closed, not knowing what the hell to say to that, so he backtracked to the virgin comment and figured that the only time Camulus (or Jalen) would have any virgins was when Baal allowed it. "Do you enjoy sloppy seconds?" he sneered, then clenched his stomach, preparing to be attacked but Camulus didn't do a thing.

Jalen emerged, chuckling softly as he bent to rest his forearms on the back of the sofa, purposely close to Jason's shoulder. "I'm going to find out soon enough," he said to Jason as if he was sharing a secret with a buddy. "Tell me, Jace. Is he as tight as I think he is?"

Jason closed his eyes tightly as the grimace appeared on his face, once more resisting the urge to kick the crap out of this creature posing as a human being. "Step away. Now."

Daniel, Jack, and Alex's eyes widened with alarm. They knew the sound in his voice.

"Jason, it won't do any good," Daniel warned. "Don't let him provoke you."

"It may not be anything he can control, unbalanced as he seems to be," Jalen taunted, hunching his shoulders and lowering his head, his lips inches from Jason's right ear.

Jason opened his eyes, lips curling minutely as he fought off the urges assailing him. "You want to be stepping back," he warned again.

"Jason," Jack called smartly, and Jason looked up without moving his head, eyes boring into Jack's. Jack could practically feel the violence coming off that look. "Don't. We're in a no-win situation."

Jason responded with a slow blink, usually meant as a secret I love you message, started between himself and Daniel years before. Right then, however, it meant an acknowledgement that he understood but coupled with the expression in his eyes, Jason informed Jack that no power in the universe would stay him if Jalen pushed him too far.

"He's right, you know," Jalen purred maliciously. "I'm going to have whomever I wish." He smiled as Jason's jaw flexed, knowing the man was holding himself back.

Jalen knew that baiting wasn't the wisest thing to be doing, but he wanted to provoke a fight. He first had to immobilize the others and the only way to do that would be to get Jason away from them. The couches appeared to be decorously set in the room's center, but they were also perfectly placed within a containment zone. All he needed was to get Jason clear of the couch and Jalen thought over his next planned words. They'd be enough, he was almost sure of that.

"Are you a good lover, Jason?" he went on. "Does Alex scream when you fuck him?" Jason didn't respond him, as Jalen figured he wouldn't. Yet. "I think you are," he went on. "A very vigorous lover who loves to watch the body underneath you move with each painful thrust."

Jason closed his hands into fists.

"Just like me, and just like me, you love to be tied down and ridden hard."

"Get the fuck away from me." Jason knew he was falling for the goads and didn't care. Any excuse. Any.

"I loved watching your face earlier," Jalen told him excitedly, seeing his words take effect, "as Alex fucked you and Baal fucked him. Tell me, didn't you just love that look on Alex's face when Baal did him? I'll just bet that was his first train."

Alex started to get up but Jack pulled him back down and Jason sent him a warning glare.

"It made me wonder..." Jalen continued, leaning in close, breath hitting Jason's ear, "if he has twin fantasies. Every man has them, I think. So I wonder how it would feel to watch you fuck him while I... fuck... you."

"You sick motherfucker," Jason growled, jumping up and over the couch as Jalen moved away quickly, laughing. He could hear Jack and Daniel yelling at him, saw Alex reaching for him to stop him. As he closed in on Jalen, readying to strike, Jalen pressed the device in his hand and Jason saw a shimmering out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance showed him that a forcefield had descended around the couches and tables, preventing the others from interfering.

"Fine by me," he sneered, then launched his fight that in his mind would end with someone dead on the floor.

"No!" Daniel yelled, Jack and Alex echoing him, but he knew their demands would fall on deaf ears. Jason had been looking for a fight. Daniel knew it. He was never goaded easily, no matter who it was doing it. He'd given into his urges because he was spooked and Daniel couldn't blame him. Seeing a twin of himself, and a cliched 'evil' one at that, made Jason want to get rid of it by any means necessary.

Daniel had no idea how he'd react if the same thing happened to him and he had to find out later just exactly what it was that spooked Jason this badly. They'd come across this crap before, though that had been another Jason, and Daniel's Jason hadn't been with them, having been laid up with a twisted ankle so he hadn't seen that alternate Jason, one fueled by anger and sorrow, something Daniel had understood, as Jack had. As Jason would have.

This was different. Daniel didn't even know that Jason had twin lineage in his line but the evidence was before them. Except this wasn't a copy of Jason but a dark reflection, and the anger was now in his Jason, spurred on by someone whom Jason saw as not just the enemy but someone just like Baal. And he wasn't just pissed. He was freaked.

Daniel reached out again but yanked his hand back as the forcefield zapped him. Skin and muscle smarting, he and the others watched impotently as the fight commenced. "Jack," he said, shaking his head with helplessness, and had it returned by Alex and Jack who stood on either side of him.

"Nothin' we can do," Jack said grimly.

As they watched, Jason attacked with a series of kicks and hand blows, the first kick catching Jalen in the hip, the rest of which were blocked once Jalen got his balance. What followed were combinations, each man attacking and blocking. Daniel had never seen Jason like that. He'd seen him mock-fight, seen him defend himself, but an all-out attack? Jason was now past being pissed; his face was a mask of calm anger that Daniel hadn't seen since Jason had disabled Makepeace and his goons a very long time ago.

A glance at Jack and Alex confirmed that they hadn't ever seen such fire in him. As they watched, unable to help, Daniel wondered at that moment if Jason realized what he was doing. Though blocking the hits, they had to hurt like hell; Jalen was Tok'ra, and therefore had the power of the symbiote behind him. In the end, unless Jason was very, very lucky, Jalen would win.

Just as that thought came to him, Jalen fell onto his back, Jason on top of him--each with one hand around the other's throat.

"Jason, surrender, back down!" Jack ordered, fear in his eyes, and Daniel and Alex shared it. Jalen was stronger and Jason would die if he didn't give up and let go. Jason seemed to ignore them and his face grew red from lack of oxygen, but so was Jalen's. Neither man was giving in and Daniel grew very scared.

"Jason, please!" he yelled, knowing exactly what he was asking. Pride didn't matter anymore, only Jason's life.

Jack could see that Jason still wasn't listening, fury having taken over the man, something Jack was intimately familiar with. "We can't lose you, dammit, now stand down!"

Jason heard Jack's words around the ocean of sound clogging his ears as his vision spotted and blurred. He tried to maintain the grip he held as blackness surrounded him, but Jack's words reached him and the fact of what was happening finally sank in. They'd watch him die if he didn't let go, and how would he feel if he were in their shoes? Jalen wasn't worth it, he told himself. Jalen wasn't worth it.

Abruptly, he let go, and as soon as he did, so did Jalen. As he fell to his side, coughing the air back into his lungs and feeling the strength return to his body, surprise registered. Why hadn't Jalen killed him? The thought didn't last long when Jalen pushed him onto his stomach and crouched over him, grabbing his hair.

"No!" Jason yelled, weakly trying to swing around but Jalen had him pinned.

"Not gonna fuck you yet, so stop your pretended revulsion."

"I'm not pretending, you sick fuck!"

Just for that, Jalen rocked his hips, and his hard cock, against Jason's ass and immediately, Jason bucked.

"However, keep that up, Jace," Jalen warned, "and I'll fuck you right here in front of your bedmates." He bent over, thrusting again, and whispered, "And I swear it on my life, you'd better take me seriously. I'll fuck you as easily as Alex. I don't have any qualms about blood."

Jason stilled.

"That's better. Now, I didn't kill you for two reasons. The first and most important is that Baal ordered me not to harm any of you. The second, but more personally important is to see the look on your face when I drug you up and fuck you."

Jason kicked out as Jalen moved away, but the bastard jumped, avoiding the kick that would have sent him to the floor. "Bastard. You wouldn't dare," he rasped, massaging his throat.

"You're lying to yourself because you already know that I will," Jalen replied, and opened the door to the room. Marius entered, and three other Jaffa hovered behind.

"Are you alright, my lord?" he asked, glaring at Jason.

"I'm fine," Jalen replied, digging into his right vest pocket. "Get him up."

Marius snapped his fingers and two Jaffa came forward, yanking Jason to his feet. Jalen reached out and pressed the tip of the device against Jason's neck and injected something into his carotid artery. He kept it there longer than necessary, giving him a much larger dosage than he planned for the others. It made Jason's head swim and he swayed on his feet even while strong arms held him.

Jalen was sorely tempted to fuck him right then. He'd be so easy to control. But he wanted Alex first, so he waved at the bed. "Throw him there," he ordered and turned away while Jason was unceremoniously dumped, half-conscious, onto the room's large, canopied bed. He turned to the others and released the forcefield. As he approached them, waggling the drug device at them, he asked, "The easy way or the hard way?"

"Hard way," Jack sneered. Jalen motioned and two more Jaffa entered the room, zats held high as the ones who'd dumped Jason moved toward him. He grimaced with anger as the Jaffa grabbed him and Jalen injected the drug into his neck.

Daniel was close by and Jalen reached out like a viper and snatched him by his hair, injecting him quickly. Daniel twisted a fist loose and shot out, but he missed as Jalen veered away, laughing. He tried again, and succeeded with a surprised kick in the back. Jalen spun just in time to catch the other two guards aim their weapons at Daniel's head.

"Jaffa!" he warned off, and they lowered their weapons and grabbed Daniel instead. "Throw him on the bed with my twin," he ordered, "Then bring Alex and Jack and follow me."

Alex wasn't injected and he wondered what Jalen was waiting for. Wrapping his arm around Jack's waist, he held him steady as they followed Jalen from the room. When Jalen stopped down the golden-lit corridor and opened another door, Alex escorted Jack into the room and helped him to the bed. He started to sit down but Jalen grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him from the room.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, yanking his arm away. "Where're we going?"

"You will join Jack in a little while," Jalen said as he pushed Alex ahead of him down the dead-end hallway, amusing himself when Alex stumbled and righted himself against the ending wall. "Marius!"

"My lord?" Marius answered.

"Bring food and drink to the others, then leave them and see to Lord Baal's requirements for his return. I won't need your assistance after this."

"Are you sure, my lord?" Marius asked.

Jalen turned and looked at him. "These men are in no position to be killing anything right now. If I somehow manage to get myself killed, I'll deserve it."

Marius grinned slightly and bowed, turning away with his Jaffa guards and retreating down the hall, disappearing around the corner of an adjoining corridor.

"Where are we going?" Alex demanded.

"That way," Jalen answered and pointed ahead of them. "Move."

.

As soon as the door was closed, Daniel tried to fight off the dizziness as he crawled over to Jason, touching him everywhere as he checked his lover's body for anything other than mild bruising. "You stubborn, gorgeous, brave, boneheaded..." He looked down at Jason's half-lidded eyes and lovingly combed his fingers through his hair. "Idiot. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or worse?"

Jason grinned ruefully, slowly blinking, though that was the fault of the drug. "I love you, too. And what do you mean, worse? Nothing worse than dead, I'm afraid."

"Wanna bet?" Daniel asked archly, then looked over at the door worriedly. "Alex is gonna find out, I think."

"Alex!" Jason exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, then a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him along with the pain of several bruised muscles. He hissed a grimace and slumped back on the bed. "Fuck. We can't help him."

"No, we can't," Daniel replied, then slapped Jason's thigh. Hard.

"Ow, what'ja do that for?" Jason asked, rubbing the spot.

"Don't risk yourself again, dammit," Daniel ordered.

"I'm sorry," Jason cringed, grabbing Daniel's offending hand. "But I had to do something. That sonofabitch had it coming."

"Maybe."

"Maybe, my ass," Jason growled and Daniel put his fingers over his lips.

"Okay, he did, but seriously, we don't have the upper hand and till we do, no more of that."

Jason kissed the fingers covering his lips as he stared up at his lover, groaning at the way Daniel kept blurring. "I promise."

"Good."

"Bastard dosed me good," he added, then groaned again and cupped his groin, feeling his cock rise without provocation. Daniel placed his hand over Jason's in sympathy and laid down, snuggling his body against him. The warmth made his own cock fill and arousal spread warmth everywhere.

"Dammit," he mumbled.

"What?"

Daniel moved his hips, pressing against Jason's thigh so he could feel it, too.

"Ah," Jason replied. "Too damn good a drug to be wasted on these perverse bastards," he murmured, turning to nuzzle Daniel's throat.

They were quiet for a minute, but their bodies were becoming overly sensitive again and Jason found that with his robe pushed away and his cock rubbing against Daniel's hip, he couldn't help but thrust.

"Jason," Daniel scolded, but with no force behind it.

"I can't stop it," Jason sighed, tongue sneaking out to taste Daniel's throat.

"I know," Daniel acknowledged as he turned on his side to search out Jason's mouth, and with his groin bared from his now-open robe, contact was like Pavlov's bell.

.

Jack plopped on the bed with frustration, shoving pillows behind him, and lay back, mind racing at what was going on in the other rooms... and what was happening to Alex. He trusted that Daniel and Jason would be okay, since the drug would keep them occupied--even if they fought it. Which was what he was trying to do, even as his hands rubbed at the inside of his thighs, refusing to move to his groin and indulge the drug's rapid effects. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before he'd succumb.

Jack could feel the need inside him increasing as his skin dampened with sweat and his body became feverish. A few minutes passed as he stared at his cock, watching it fill with the flood of arousal; his mind was losing its reluctance to give in and a picture of Alex came to him. Having sex. With the man who resembled Jason; the one Jack now wanted to rip apart with his bare hands.

.

Jalen opened the door to their room and pushed Alex inside, and when he wasn't looking, took out the injector, thumbed a control, then grabbed Alex from behind and injected it into his throat, sending the drug directly into his artery. Alex's vision blurred in a kaleidoscope of color. Everything had a halo and when it moved, a rainbow trailed after it. He lost control of his balance and Jalen laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around him, lips at his ear, whispering as he pulled him across the room toward the bed.

"It'll be so good, I promise," came the soft, seductive words.

The words echoed as Alex found himself in a much larger, hexagonal room, but this one was filled with more furniture and the bed was an immense four-poster. Alex's mind and body flushed hotly as his eyes caught sight of it and the plush mattress. He longed to lie down, to get the rainbow trails to stop.

The silk of his robe brushed his thighs and ass like hands caressing him and Alex felt his dick twitch at its erotic feel. He jumped when the next touch was hot flesh--hands on his waist, steering him to the foot of the bed. He reached out to grab the bedcovers and crawl over, knees hitting the soft mattress.

"Yes," came the voice behind him, silky soft and purring. "Lie down, Alex. Lie on your back."

As he moved, his arms and legs wobbled and shook as his strength began to leave him. "Wha...s' happen..." he said, slurring his words. Everything was suddenly hot and dry and the energy inside him was leaving. Panting, he dropped down and rolled onto his back. Hot, scratchy hands, rough with calluses, spread his legs and then there was wet along his inner thighs followed by cool air. Wetness on his balls now and then cool air again. He moaned, accepting it, needing it, as he felt the sweat rise to his skin.

"Lovely, so lovely," came the voice, and distantly, Alex thought it sounded like Jason. Then came the wetness again as his cock was engulfed by heat, unbearable, wonderful heat. He thrust upward and reached out, finding long, thick hair. Moaning vibrated around his cock and he cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, please."

There was cool air now and the voice said, "C'mon, baby, fuck my mouth," and Alex did, gratefully hanging on to the head between his legs as his cock slid back and forth through wet, gorgeous heat. Then the mouth moved off and Alex groaned loudly.

"No, please."

"Please what, Alex?"

More wetness slid blissfully up his abdomen and over his nipples, cool air trailing behind. He groaned and opened his mouth to speak just as was suddenly kissed, hard and deep. Silky facial hair brushed over his face and absently, he wondered when Jason had grown a mustache. His body laid over Alex's and Alex gratefully wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him on, needing him.

He broke the kiss, turning his face away, panting for air, gasping, "Please fuck me, Jason."

He turned his face up to regard his lover, but around the halos and weird rainbows, he realized that it wasn't Jason, but Jalen, who abruptly sat up and straddled his legs, taking hold of his cock.

Cognitive function appeared for a moment as Alex remembered, and through the haze of the drug, he swung a fist, hitting nothing. He tried again but he couldn't aim, couldn't see, couldn't think. What he could do was feel and what he felt was Jalen sliding back down to take his cock back into his mouth while spit-slick fingers entered him, angling for his gland.

"No, no, no," he chanted, but Jalen's actions had his body betraying him. Seductive groans contradicted the firm hand that rolled his balls and the rougher fingers that fucked his ass. Jalen's mouth sucked him hard, grazing teeth over sensitive skin, groaning with pleasure every time Alex cried out.

Alex could feel himself giving over to him, giving in. He wanted it, wanted it badly, and he began to thrust into that wonderfully dangerous mouth once again. He was coming close to the edge, so close, but at the one moment, when he knew he was getting ready to come, Jalen broke away, leaving him alone and unfinished.

Alex yelled, senses coming back to him, and part of him yelled at the cruel tease and at himself for being unable to fight Jalen off. He rolled, thinking to get away but it backfired when Jalen pinned him onto his stomach. Alex felt his naked body rubbing over the back of him, hard cock smearing pre-come over his ass.

"I'm going to make you come harder than you ever have," Jalen whispered in an excited, almost desperate, tone.

Alex grabbed at the bed sheets and tried to pull himself away but Jalen grabbed his shoulders and levered himself up, wrapping his legs around him. Heels dug into his thighs and Jalen's cock slid between his cleft, making Alex grab for more handfuls of cover and pull as hard as he could. "No, no, no," he gasped, then something passed over his eyes and wrapped around his throat. Something thick and silky. And started to squeeze. He scratched at the tie choking him, body bucking to dislodge Jalen's hold, but none of it worked.

"You're mine now," Jalen purred, rubbing his cock over his ass.

Panic filling him, and Alex tried to roll him off but Jalen squeezed tighter, laughing as he held on, calling Alex the best ride he'd had in a while. The moment Jalen's cockhead pressed against his hole, and Alex's mind screamed, "No!" they were interrupted by the door to the room opening.

For a strange, giddy moment, Alex thought he was being rescued and let out a gasp of relief. Then he realized he wasn't being rescued, just interrupted. He could just see Marius in his peripheral vision, bowing to Jalen, and if his face wasn't already red, Alex would have blushed with shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but the Chappa'ai has activated, yet no one has come through."

Jalen cursed in Goa'uld, growling with heavy frustration and anger that his pleasure had been interrupted. This had better not be one of Baal's tricks, he mumbled, or master or no master, the bastard would pay. It could also be one of those damn tests, he thought. Once in a while, the gate would be activated to test the alertness and training of the Jaffa. If they failed the test, drills would commence until the Jaffa dropped from exhaustion.

Jalen was not interested in training right now. Not in the least--though the idea of raping one of the large Jaffa as punishment for being slow was quite appealing. And perhaps... Alex lying here thinking about what was going to happen when he returned... well, that was worth it. Jalen loved the build up of fear.

With a sigh he pushed off the bed, smiling as Alex rolled away from him, trying to get off the bed but only managing to get his feet there. He still had no balance and no clear sight. Disgusted at having his fun stopped, Jalen turned and walked out of the room, letting Camulus give the order. "Take him back to O'Neill's room. I'll attend to them later."

"Yes, my lord."

His robe retrieved, Alex was shoved into Jack's room and the door sealed behind him. As soon as they were gone, Alex stumbled for one of the pitchers of water, seeing Jack somewhere in his sight.

"Alex?" Jack asked, rushing to help him.

"Water," he asked, and as he felt the pitcher placed in his hand, he took a brief drink, then poured the contents over his head.

"What the..." Jack complained.

"Sorry," Alex gasped as the cool water seemed to revive him a little. He felt fingertips on his throat and a low growl came after.

"What the fuck has he been doing to you?"

Alex bent over, one hand braced on a knee while he rubbed his hair and massaged the back of his neck, not caring that half his robe was now wet. He shook his head. "That bastard is insane, Jack."

Jack was going to answer with sarcasm but saw the shaken look of the man before him. He pulled Alex into his arms and was glad that he didn't recoil. It answered something deep inside and he sighed gratefully. "What happened?"

Alex told him and as he did, Jack held him tighter. "Fucking bastard. I'm so sorry," he said.

"You couldn't have stopped him," Alex told him, confused.

"I'm still sorry."

Jack led him to the foot of the bed and sat down. Alex felt the hand at the small of his back and felt comforted, till his dick started to rise in response. "Fuck," he whispered vehemently and got up shakily, needing to pace.

"Sit down, Alex, you're in no shape to stand."

"I have to move," he said as his heart and mind calmed down, but he was also in the presence of Jack and his body was reacting appropriately.

"Except you can't by yourself so let me help," Jack told him, understanding how troubled Alex was feeling. He held him but let him walk, guiding him and straightening him when necessary. He wished his own body would keep quiet but it was filled with the effects of the drug so ignoring Alex wasn't an option. It didn't help that he hadn't been alone with Alex in a long time, not since the vacation to the island.

Alex combed a hand through his drying hair. "We've got to get out of here," he said, purposely stating the obvious, then let out a shaky laugh when Jack snorted a silent reply.

Jack stopped and pulled Alex back against him as he spoke softly above his ear. It made Alex shiver.

"What's the first rule of capture?" Jack asked in a teaching tone.

"Stay alive. Don't be a hero."

"Yes."

"What's the second rule?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Find a means to escape and plan carefully," Jack answered, grinning. He turned his nose into Alex's hair, and for a moment, lost himself in his scent. An erotic, sexual idea came to mind, and it brought up past opportunities that Jack had wanted to take... and hadn't. He lowered his hands and wound his arms around Alex, holding him securely. Alex turned his head a little and Jack lowered his, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Alex shivered again. "Take the memory away," he asked as he closed his eyes and began to shake from the after-effects of Jalen's treatment.

"Shhhh. I'm here."

"No, I'm serious. I want you to give me something else to think about."

"Alex--"

Alex laughed softly, and none too brightly. "It's cliched as hell, but please do this for me."

"Alex," Jack answered quietly, trying to argue but the drug wasn't allowing any quarter to his common sense. "Goddamn it, I've missed you," he said, giving in and lowering his voice to a seductive, secretive level. He felt Alex relax as led him back to the bed and stretched out, lying on his side and pulling Alex with him.

Alex lay down, one arm underneath stretched out over his head and untied the belt of his robe; it parted, revealing a flattering view of the curve of his right pec and Jack reached down and brushed it with the back of his fingers before slipping under the silken cloth to push the robe completely open. He looked down at Alex's groin while his hand slowly traveled there, brushing warm, tanned skin. "He was right. You do tan beautifully."

Before Alex could reply, Jack leaned in and down and brought their lips together, kissing firmly, chastely, giving Alex the choice when he'd tilt his head up and open his mouth. When he did, Jack probed in lightly, meeting Alex's tongue, relishing in the soft sound of lust Alex made as he exhaled. "I want you," he said over his lips, then kissed Alex deeply and more passionately, effectively wiping out any residual sense memory that Jalen had left behind as Alex leaned into him.

Jack's body was warm, and just a bit damp with sweat caused by arousal. Alex moaned, pulling Jack on top of him as he rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Desire swarmed through his body more swiftly and effectively than it had with anyone except Jason. He groaned his message of want and brought a foot up to caress the back of Jack's knee.

Jack broke the kiss slowly and stared down into Alex's panting face. "Again," Alex breathed. "Fuck my mouth with your tongue."

"Yes," Jack murmured, and the ending 's' of his answer was swallowed by a fervent kiss, pushing Alex's head into the pillow while his tongue thrust in, mimicking the soft demand. With it, Jack reached between them, moving his hips slightly to the side, and took hold of Alex's hard cock, pumping with firm, vigorous strokes. The only thing on his mind, aside from getting off, was watching Alex get off first. Alex seemed to agree as his hips bucked and quickly met Jack's establishing rhythm.

The pleasure soared through Alex and he had to return what Jack so expertly gave. It'd been so long since he'd been with Jack that it was like a first time for him. As he took his cock in hand, loving the hot, silky feel of him, Alex pumped and twisted his fist, causing Jack to moan loudly in response, the sound vibrating deep into Alex's throat.

The next desire was taste and Jack went for Alex's throat, moving downward, smoothing over his collarbone and grazing his teeth over the warm skin till he found a nipple. Alex arched into him, free hand blindly searching Jack's chest, playing with the sparse hair before latching onto a nipple to twist and pull.

Jack moaned from the touch, whispering, "I need more," and slid his body down, out of range of Alex's hands and therefore pulling his hand off his cock. Jack didn't mind since he had a destination in mind other than the end result. Settling between his legs, he let go of Alex's cock and took hold of his legs, pushing them up, exposing his ass and the one spot he wanted.

Jack had remembered how sensitive Alex had been the last time and stiffening his tongue as he licked past his balls, Jack rubbed the perineum and that one dented spot. The reaction from Alex was more than satisfactory; he felt smug pleasure, encouraged by the sounds Alex made as his body bucked and jerked from the application of his tongue.

"Still sensitive," he said around a smile, licking and pressing his tongue harder, rubbing that one spot again and again, and having to press Alex's legs to his chest to keep him as still as possible.

Gulping a breath, Alex threaded Jack's hair with his fingers, both encouraging and trying to push him off. "Always been, don't know why," he managed to say as the wet tongue drove him insane.

"Consider this the base," Jack murmured, then grazed his teeth over the spot, tongue following, till he reached his opening and began to play. "Your gland is on the other side." For emphasis, he brought a thumb there, rubbing firmly while his tongue busied itself with the teasing of his puckered muscle.

Afraid of pulling his hair, Alex fisted the bedcovers instead and tossed his head back, knees rising higher, feet in the air. "Yes," he panted breathlessly, voice tight. He wanted this to last forever, but he also wanted Jack to fuck him--and have that last forever, as well. His mind broke concentration as he looked blurrily to either side of the bed, exceedingly grateful that the halos were gone. "Is there lube in those drawers?"

"Don't know yet," Jack mumbled before he pushed his tongue past the barrier, smiling somewhat when Alex's muscles contracted around him. He plunged in quickly, repeatedly, while his thumb kept up the alternate caress on Alex's sensitive perineum, fully enjoying the responses he was hearing and feeling.

Alex, attention drawn back to Jack and not on what was to come, no longer jerked and bucked. Instead, he began to shake and shudder, cock leaking profusely, and with one hand, held onto the bed while he grabbed his cock and stroked. Sounds of need were evident in his hitched breath, words coming out in puffs of air. "Lube," he finally said, and somehow managed to pull Jack away from his involved task and up over his body. "Lube, now," he breathed.

It couldn't be the drug, he thought absently, as his body vibrated almost as if he were cold, but instead from need, sharp and hot, filling his mind and body. It was his desire for Jack, long-since kept to himself and shared with Jason once or twice since that vacation in Hawaii. He still jerked off to memories of being fucked by Jason while Jack watched, taking it slow, replaying the sight that had made him come so hard.

Jack could see Alex's mind was on something else as those dark eyes unfocused. It had better not be a bad thing; Jack wouldn't have that. He firmly grasped Alex's hair in one hand while the other took hold of his cock once again. "Stay with me, Alex."

"What?" Alex asked, hissing with pleasure, eyes half-lidding, as he was brought back to the here and now.

"Where were you?"

"Thinking of Hawaii," Alex answered, biting his lip as Jack leaned in and nipped down the center of his throat, biting at the Adam's apple.

Surprised, Jack grinned over the sweating skin, licking up the salt. "Think of right now," he said, and let go of Alex to stretch across the bed and open up the right bedside table. After a fumbling search, he found a jar that looked similar to the others containing lube and opened it. Sniffing, then dipping his finger in, he found he was right and pulled back onto his knees, settling between Alex's legs with the lube in hand.

Alex watched him take a generous amount on three fingers and grabbed behind his own knees and lifted. Jack's fingers were warm but the lube was cool and he caught his breath as Jack smeared his hole and pushed a finger in. The coolness was soon forgotten when Jack gave him a dirty smile and moved slowly in and out, going deeper with every thrust inside.

"Enough," Alex told him, reaching for the lube. He took some onto his fingers and smoothed it over Jack's ruddy, hard cock, thumbing the head for added pleasure, smiling when Jack growled at him.

"Not too much or this'll be over before it starts."

"Somehow, I don't think this one will be quick," Alex replied and quickly replaced the lid to the jar and set it on the mattress, far enough to be out of the way. With one hand on Jack's chest as the handsome man bent over him, taking his legs over the crooks of his arms, Alex lined him up. He was about to play, rub the head against his ass, but Jack had other ideas when his hips thrust forward, hard, and the head of his cock breached Alex's hole.

Alex bit his lip again, moaning at the full heat of Jack's cock, marveling at how large he felt. Jack wasn't unusually thick or long, just different from Jason--but just like that first time, he seemed bigger. He caught his breath at the wonderful burn and closed his eyes halfway, whispering "Yes," for encouragement and to let Jack know he was just fine. Without needing to see, his hands roamed over Jack's chest, caressing, rubbing and twisting the nipples in the way he remembered Jack liked.

Jack moaned again, both from pleasure and from holding back. Looking down at Alex, at the way he looked, the way he felt, Jack wanted to sink in deep, fuck Alex hard and watch as his face blushed through the shudders. Alex opened his eyes a little wider, his face flushing already, and he smiled. "What're you smiling about?" Jack asked, swiveling his hips and making Alex gasp and bite his lip. He grinned smugly. "Well?"

"Bastard," Alex whispered, then clenched around Jack to return the favor, smiling when it was Jack's turn to gasp.

"You're lucky I'm the good guy," Jack warned, eyes sparkling.

Alex stared back and shivered from that look. "Be... bad," he asked as he threaded his fingers through his chest hair, rubbing the light sweat forming on the skin.

Jack groaned at him and again had to keep himself from going hard and fast. Alex was right. This was going to go slow, and he worked his hips, enjoying the building of pleasure. A final thrust and he was balls-deep, grinding down, enjoying how Alex pushed back, wanting him deeper. Jack pulled back slowly, then thrust deep, his balls hitting Alex's ass. Again, then again, and below him, Alex gleamed with sweat and desire, beautiful to look at, making Jack want to do more.

Alex felt the same, looking up into that handsome face with its strangely shaped lips, lips that Alex needed to kiss and bite and seek entrance to. Pushing up on one hand, the other reaching for Jack, his expression told Jack what he wanted and Jack leaned down, meeting him halfway, bringing their lips together for a kiss that turned hard and hungry.

He pushed Alex back, and as he did so, Alex wrapped his legs around his waist. Jack braced himself on one forearm and cupped Alex's head with his free hand, staring into his partner's eyes as they established a rhythm, the slide of his cock moving easily in and out of Alex's body.

Alex shivered as a hot tingling passed over his skin, the pleasure acute in a way that made it almost painful. He noted that Jack seemed to be experiencing the same as he grimaced a bit before his face went slack, breath harsh and raspy.

"Feels too good," Alex whispered, moving his hips in time with Jack's. "Is it the drug?"

Jack thought it over, but instead of giving the obvious 'no,' he grinned and said, "No, I'm pretty sure it's me."

Alex laughed through hitched breaths and pulled Jack into another kiss, fiercer than before. He thrust his hips upward, a little harder and faster than Jack's current rhythm and Jack growled into his mouth and followed Alex's wordless advice, increasing the pleasure and forcing a demand for more. Neither wanted it to end but they could feel the need for climax closing in on them.

"Bad, remember?" Alex panted, lifting his knees to his chest.

Jack grabbed him by the back of the head and lifted as he attacked, kissing Alex hard. "I remember," he answered and swiftly placed Alex's legs over his shoulders and slammed into him.

"Oh fuck yes," Alex rasped, head thrown back while he grabbed the pillow under his head. Jack circled his hips and slammed in harder, rhythm breaking and reforming. "Yes," he cried in whisper, voice lost, and suddenly Jack had a hold of his cock, pumping him furiously. It was too much, too good. "Oh god," Alex gasped, arching as wordless sounds escaped him. He came hard, bucking into Jack's hand, meeting the thrusts of his cock, wanting it to last forever.

Jack grit his teeth in a grimace of tight pleasure as spasming muscles gripped his cock. He plunged deep and undulated his hips without moving his cock, pleasure and need combining as the heat spiked through his balls, drawing them up tight. Orgasm hit him and he lost his strength and fell, braced only on his forearms as his pleasure shot through him. Things went black behind his tightly closed eyes and he let out strangled noises as he spilled again and again inside Alex's ass.

The room was now quiet but for the harsh, rapid breathing gradually slowing down. Jack tried to move off but Alex held onto him, groaning with disapproval.

Jack stared down at him and smiled, pushing sweat-damp hair from Alex's face. "Bad enough?" he asked, grinning.

"Really, really bad," Alex panted, then laughed at the words. "But fucking good," and he yanked Jack down to lie on top of him. "If you get too heavy, I'll just roll us over. Right now, please stay where you are."

"Next time you want bad, you'll have to be on your knees," Jack told him, grinning softly before kissing him. Alex liked the idea and told him so with a moan before rolling them over and kissing him back.

.

Daniel never thought of himself as weak by any means, but dead weight made anyone feel weak. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jason took two steps and his legs gave out. All two hundred pounds of him, and it was all Daniel could do to ease him to the floor as gently as he could and wait for Jason to get used to the dosage that bastard Jalen had given him.

Jason confirmed that was exactly what was wrong as he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to focus. His fingers touched Daniel's blurry face and he growled angrily, "That motherfucking sonofawhore," the words slurring and running together. "He dosed me good, the fucking prick." Jason then started to feel sick.

"Shit," Daniel swore when Jason paled and he looked around for a bowl or something and found a box meant for pissing in. He shook his head, wondering what the real quarters looked like and not the entertainment rooms like this one, meant obviously for just that and nothing else. Finding a cloth and a pitcher of water, Daniel brought both over along with the piss box. "Jace, do you feel sick?" he asked, relieved to find that Jason didn't look quite so green as before.

"Thought I was but I'm not getting that horrible drooling thing," Jason mumbled in disgust.

Daniel wet the cloth and squeezed the excess water out onto the carpet, not giving a shit. He pressed the cloth to Jason's forehead and Jason irritably waved him off, but Daniel persisted, touching it to his cheeks and throat.

"I don't remember you being such a pain in the ass in the infirmary," Daniel told him warmly, trying to lighten the situation as much as was possible.

"Your bedside manner needs work," was Jason's response, but he let Daniel mop his brow anyway.

Daniel carefully examined him, peering at his eyes and the sudden flush of his skin. The pupils were dilated with the drug and a quick look told him Jason was half-hard. The situation was so preposterous that Daniel couldn't help but grin darkly.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"The overdose, if that's what it was, seems not to have affected your... bodily reactions."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned on his side, taking the wet cloth from Daniel to apply it to the back of his neck. "I suppose you think this erection is for you."

"It had better be," Daniel answered, grin fading with mock-warning.

"That's good since it's not like anyone else is lining up for one of my specials," Jason said cheekily, laughing a little as Daniel gently cuffed him. He groaned as he rolled over completely and pushed up on his knees. He still felt a bit dizzy but nothing like before.

"Think you could make it to the bed?" Daniel asked.

Jason snorted back a response and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder as he was helped to stand. "Thinking of taking advantage of me?"

"Well, how long have we been lovers?" he asked, trying to focus Jason's attention.

"Three years," Jason murmured. "You forget or something?"

"No, it's just that you've never mentioned having a special and I feel cheated."

Jason picked up on the nuance of his tone and knew Daniel was teasing. "Ah huh. And?"

"And I figured that maybe I want to find out what one of your specials feels like. Or maybe I just want you on the bed to make you more comfortable."

"Ah huh," Jason repeated, wavering badly and nearly falling, but Daniel was there and kept him upright, going for the bed. "Shit," he spat angrily. "Guess the special's out of the question."

"Fuck that, Jace. How're you feeling?" Daniel asked quickly, worried.

Jason growled at his own fragility and reached the bed with Daniel's arm firmly around his waist. "The usual," he finally answered, crawling to the center of the mattress. "Can't focus too well, but I'm feeling a little... well, not exactly better but the drug's doin' its thing."

"Yeah?" Daniel asked, knowing the answer since he couldn't miss how Jason's body was reacting.

"Oh yeah, dick's getting harder, and just looking at you in that robe is making it worse."

"Worse?" Daniel asked, pretending to be offended as he lay down on his side next to Jason and kept looking him over, still worried about the dosage. Jalen could have simply zatted them and left but instead, the bastard wanted them drugged. This drug, however, was just a bit different as far as Daniel could tell. It made them horny and compliant, but also able to think, to be aware enough to want to fight it yet unable to do so. It was a twisted game that bastard was playing.

"Worse," Jason replied suddenly, breaking Daniel's train of thought. "Or better," he added, scooting closer, his eyes locked on Daniel's and a grin forming around his mouth.

"Or better," Daniel said, and couldn't help but smile back because this was suddenly familiar. Jason looked drunk and had that silly, loving, horny look on his face.

"Has it occurred to you that I haven't kissed you today?"

"Feeling better, I take it?"

"Different, not so much better. Be better if I were sober. Answer the question."

"Yes, it has occurred to me," Daniel replied coyly, covering Jason's mouth with his fingers as he leaned in close. "But since I was so busy with Jack--"

Jason growled and attacked, pushing Daniel onto his back, making him laugh, "Yep, feeling better," just before Jason kissed him. It was firm and possessive but as he opened his mouth and their tongues met, possessiveness was replaced by shared need and desire. Their kiss turned hungry as they rolled over again and again, each taking turns to be on top, both wanting to fuck but neither willing to give up rubbing their bodies together for spikes of pleasure.

Daniel's thoughts treacherously brought him back to the idea of why they were drugged and why was he was able to think of these things instead of just immersing himself in pleasure as he'd done before. Maybe he was growing tolerant of the drug like one did with nishta?

He rolled them on their sides and pulled from the kiss. "Jason, we need to talk about what's happening."

"I know what's happening," Jason said, licking his way across Daniel's chest.

"No, I mean, we can think through this drug and not just react."

"I'm not thinking of anything but you."

"Well, okay," Daniel allowed, and found it difficult with Jason's mouth on his nipple. "It's just that, I'm able to think with this drug. And so are you. Therefore... we have to resist... god, would you stop..." Daniel ordered, even as his hands encouraged Jason, twining through his thick hair.

Jason looked up at him, eyes sparkling, dizziness obviously gone and the effects of the drug seemingly increasing. "It would be a lot easier to do, Daniel, if you'd stop touching me. If you didn't look so good. Or were someone else, other than Jack or Alex."

"It's just that it's occurred to me that maybe we shouldn't be taking advantage of this drug. We can resist it," Daniel went on, only he wasn't so sure anymore.

"It's only just now occurred to you?" Jason laughed, getting a dangerous glint from Daniel.

"It occurred to me earlier," he replied, making Jason laugh and rest his chin on Daniel's diaphragm. He rubbed, on purpose, and forced Daniel to push him away. Jason pulled Daniel with him so he was the one on his back and Daniel now lay partly over him, face hovering over Jason's. "Listen to me, dammit."

"I'm listening," Jason replied, then covertly reached between them and shocked Daniel by grabbing hold of his half-hard cock.

"No," Daniel drawled, teeth clenched as he tried and failed to pull Jason's hand off him, "you're not."

Jason sighed and loosened his hold but he didn't let go. "Okay, but I can listen and play at the same time."

Daniel made a growling sound which Jason had heard many times before. "Jason."

Jason returned the growl. "I'm getting a complex here," he sniffed dramatically, and told himself to let go of Daniel's cock... but he didn't have the will. The order came but Jason's hand didn't want to respond. He looked over Daniel's body, then up into his fierce blue eyes. "I'm listening, but I have a strange feeling that I won't be able to do that for too much longer. How can I? I'm with you, dammit."

Daniel sighed, understanding as his dick twitched under Jason's hand. He felt the desires pull at him the longer he looked and touched and the heat and smell from Jason were adding to it. "It's what you just said, Jace. I didn't fight this feeling before because I didn't seem to be able to. Now, I am. A little. So, I wonder if we're building an immunity."

Jason let his eyes unfocus as he thought about that. And the fact that he could think about it also came to mind. "You know, you just may have something there, though I'd say a tolerance, not an immunity."

"Whatever," Daniel smiled.

"And?" Jason asked as he let go of Daniel's cock and slid his hands down, one hand cupping his balls and the other squeezing his ass.

"And what?" Daniel asked back, concentration slipping as he moved into Jason's touch, then over his body, slipping his forearms under Jason's armspits and bracing himself.

"And... why'd you bring it up?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, then found he had none. "Um, I don't know."

Jason sniggered. "You tease," he reprimanded lightly, pulling Daniel down to bite at his neck. "Is there lube in this room? I forget."

"There is," Daniel answered, knowing that there would be, considering the room's purpose.

"You checked already?"

"No, but it's a sex room. There's probably some in the jars and bottles we found earlier in another room." He reached across the bed, pushing off Jason as he checked in the right-side table drawer. He found a bottle and nearly dropped it when Jason licked a stripe up the shaft of his cock. "Jason, dammit."

"What? You wave this tempting target and expect me to just look at it?"

Daniel snickered as he returned to straddle Jason's legs, waving it over him. "Found the lube."

"Obviously," Jason grinned, reaching for it.

"And you need this why?" Daniel teased, keeping the bottle out of reach, making a game of it as Jason kept trying to grab it.

Desisting, Jason sighed, then gave Daniel a cheeky smile as he grabbed his hips. "Because you're going to fuck me."

"Am I?" Daniel asked, eyes widening as he laid over his lover, taking some of the weight on his forearms, now beside Jason's head. The bottle was still in his hands.

"You are."

"What if I want you to fuck me?"

"Later, please. I need you," and Jason spread his legs open, forcing Daniel to resettle his weight.

"Okay, then why'd you want the lube yourself?" Daniel asked, grinning.

"Strictly speaking, I wanted it applied."

"Figured on doing that yourself then?" Daniel asked, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against Jason's. The pleasure made him do it again, and again, till Jason gripped his hips more firmly to stop him.

"It's not fair, you know, teasing me."

"Says who?" Daniel asked.

"Me."

"Poor baby. Can't take it?" Daniel asked as he kept up the teasing, thrusting again, despite Jason's grip on him.

"No," Jason growled before he wrapped both arms around Daniel's neck and kissed him hard, thrusting his hips against him. In seconds, the lube fell to the side as everything else was forgotten. They pushed against each other, their passion heady with need as they kissed. Their bodies rubbed frantically, hands rough and nails lightly scratching. Neither were in the mood to stop and they grabbed each other, pumping their cocks rapidly through tight fists.

"Yes," Jason panted around Daniel's mouth, feeling his balls draw up.

"Jason," Daniel gasped, grabbing Jason's hair and whispering harshly in his ear. "Wanna get you home, tie you down, fuck you so hard you see stars..." and at his own words, he was coming, stroking furiously as he kissed Jason hard, choking off the shout of exultation. Jason broke the kiss to yell as he came, hips moving frantically as he thrust through Daniel's fist. He tightened his own fist and rubbed Daniel's cock against his own, making them both jerk from the acute pleasure.

"I really wanted penetration," came Camulus' voice, followed by a derisive chuckle that was clear from Baal, who added, "And a lot more passionate... violence. It seems you Tau'ri need a lot of teaching."

Startled and disgusted, both Jason and Daniel looked past the bed and found a holographic screen in the center of the room, and their two captors looking at them.

"Oh look, the boss is home," Daniel snarked.

Jason clenched his jaw and looked away. "I think they got that backwards because they're so obviously sexually stunted. They confuse domination with rape, for example."

"Damn pathetic," Daniel replied, rolling off, arm over his eyes while he covered himself in his robe. "Not much for privacy, are they?"

"Nope. They take voyeurism to an extreme," Jason said as he copied him, wishing the robe was longer.

"We shall see what you know and what you can take soon enough," Baal warned as two Jaffa entered the room. They approached the bed and raised unknown weapons just as Jason and Daniel quickly sat up in defensive positions. It didn't matter, and they knew it. They were soon unconscious.

.

The whishy noise of the door alerted Jack and Alex and they sat up, belting their robes quickly. Two Jaffa entered and aimed their weapons but they did not fire. "Stand next to the bed," one ordered, pointing to the far side. Slowly, they moved off the right side of the bed, questions raging through their minds.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"My Lord Baal has returned," was all he said.

"That was fast," Alex said.

"Our Lord is efficient and wise," the other Jaffa said.

Jack grimaced in disgust. "Can the idolatry, it's getting old."

When neither Jaffa responded to the provocation and simply smirked instead, Jack knew something was going on. The hairs rose on the back of his neck. "Fun's over," he said with sarcasm he didn't really feel. "If you can call why we're here, 'fun'."

"I was getting kinda bored," Alex replied, taking the hint from Jack on the attitude to use. Jack looked at him admiringly.

"I think we could have managed it by ourselves though," he said with that trademark lopsided grin.

Alex's grin faded a bit as the hologram appeared with Baal in the center. "I think they aim to liven things up."

"I can assure you, we will," Baal answered with his Cheshire Cat grin.

"He's making me want to wipe that smirk off his face," Jack murmured.

"Probably wants that," Alex said.

A second later, Jason and Daniel were escorted into the room and pushed against the walls opposite Jack and Alex. Marius entered and pointed at Alex and Jack. "Stand against the wall."

Jack was going to argue but when the other Jaffa stepped away from the bed to stand at the other side of the room, he decided otherwise. With an arm protectively across Alex's chest, he stepped backward, Alex moving with him, till their backs were against the wall. Alex pulled Jack's arm from across his chest and instead, took his hand in his.

Jack quickly glanced at him, smiling, then allowed himself a look of greeting to Jason and Daniel. "You guys okay?"

"Fine," Daniel answered as his fingers automatically linked with Jason's in his own protective gesture. Jason squeezed back.

"We're good," Jason answered, then asked worriedly, "Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he answered quickly, hoping to ease Jason's mind. "Nothing happened... much. He was called away."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not really," Alex grimaced. "But he's got a wickedly different drug. LSD-type because I didn't just get dizzy." He went on to describe how he saw everything through the drug. "Damn shit's scary."

"But you're really okay?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah," Alex answered slowly, rolling a shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Any idea what's goin' on?" Daniel asked.

"It ain't good," Jack answered, then thought to add, "I'm not feeling too drugged up anymore, either. Anyone else still fuzzy-headed?"

"Not fuzzy exactly," Daniel answered with a faint grin.

"Fucker gave me a heavy dose of that crap," Jason said, "so I still feel it. Wish the damn shit would go away because if that bastard goads me again and I go after him, I won't stand a damn chance in my current condition."

"Let's hope he doesn't," Daniel told him. "Though I doubt your state will keep you from goading him, so try to keep it to a minimum, huh? I really don't think he'll wait for you to attack him this time."

"Point," Jason answered, taking a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about why we were given this drug instead of just being fucked with," Daniel went on, bringing up the earlier thoughts.

"And?" Jack asked.

"Obviously, it's an effective interrogation tool."

Jack made a face. "Agreed. We're forced to let our guard down, letting Camulus and Baal know things without having to waste time on other methods. Although there's only one hole in the theory, Daniel."

"That being?"

"The only thing they've learned so far is how we fuck."

"Yes, but they've learned how we feel about each other," Daniel told him.

Jack cringed. "And it's now easier to use us against each other. Fuck."

Alex gestured at the bed. "Now what? Foursome? Perform for them?"

When the floor suddenly opened, Daniel sighed, "We're about to find out."

"I was so hoping we'd be boring enough to let go," Jack said as the bed sank down and disappeared.

The floor closed again, leaving a wide, empty space. What filled it came from the ceiling as it opened and dropped another structure: a large, eight-foot open metal square, reminding the guys of a barless cage. It was made of the same poles and bars they'd been restrained to before, except it was obvious that the structure was made for something other than temporary slave restraint.

"Shit," Jason groaned, taking his eyes off the cage to look at the Jaffa, hoping for a way to escape and knowing damn well there wasn't one.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He wished he didn't have the imagination it took to think up purposes for it. As soon as the thought left him, the hologram in the center of the room disappeared.

Minutes passed silently as there was really nothing to say, the room silent but for their breathing and the leftover smell of sex from their bodies. They could use a shower, Jack thought, just as Baal and Camulus entered the room, dressed in their black frock coats. They pointed their small hand-held devices at them, ones that Jack had come to identify as the restraint controls.

"Christ, here we go again," Jack muttered.

Buttons were pushed and Jack felt his wrists pull, like magnets to steel. Just as before, he was led by his wrists and maneuvered like a doll to bars overhead, wrists placed wide apart. The others were restrained the same way on each side of the structure and facing each other. Alex remained on the right and Jason on the left, but Jack was brought to the 'head' of the cage, where the head of the bed had been, and Daniel was pinned at the foot.

Unlike their previous restraints, their feet were left free and that gave Daniel a bad feeling. With their legs free, they could kick, but they could also be spread. A lot more things could be done and he wasn't so sure Baal was going to stick to the usual intercourse.

"Fucking hell," Alex said as he caught the smirks on Camulus and Baal's faces.

"Do you think we could just skip this part?" Daniel said, trying to look over his shoulder.

"I do not think so," Baal stated, snapping his fingers and the four Jaffa left the room. Stepping behind Daniel, he inhaled as he briefly nuzzled the right side of his neck. "How do you say it... it is time to broaden your horizons."

"I think they're sufficiently broadened where you're concerned," Daniel told him, trying to crane his neck out of the way. Baal suddenly grabbed him by his hair and wrapped an arm tightly about his waist, pinning his body against him. Daniel bared his teeth and fought the urge to kick, knowing it would probably gain him nothing more than punishment. Still, it might be worth it.

"Let him go, Baal," Jack told him. "What's the point in this stupid display, anyway?"

Baal smiled, and the expression was one Daniel couldn't see, but Jack, Jason and Alex could. The looks on their faces made Daniel try to lean away, and when he failed, he kicked backward. Baal abruptly clamped his mouth to Daniel's neck, biting hard, though not enough to cut skin. Nevertheless, Daniel stopped kicking and hissed, both at the bite and the feel of Baal's hard cock pressed against his silk-covered ass.

Just as sudden as the bite, Baal let him go, licking over the bruising wound. "Camulus and I shall teach you things you will come to enjoy."

"I don't think so," Jack answered before Daniel could.

"You are speaking from ignorance," Baal said slowly as he glared dangerously at Jack. "Once learned, you will enjoy the things we teach you and take the knowledge home with you so you may dwell on the information."

"That's pointless," Daniel couldn't help but say. "We'll only force ourselves to forget and it'll be easy, trust me."

Baal laughed as Camulus left his side and made his way over behind Alex. "It won't be pointless. You'll know what to expect the next time we meet. You will crave what we offer and will do anything to get it."

"Not fucking likely," Alex answered and Camulus grabbed him like Baal had grabbed Daniel, pulling his hair and forcing Alex to grimace as Daniel had.

"I am sure of it," he said, snuffling the side of Alex's face. "I saw the look you gave me when I told you what I'd do to you. You want me to use the silk tie again, finish you off this time."

"No," Alex answered between his clenched teeth and Camulus' response to that was to release his hair and reach around to grab him by the throat.

"It'll be fun to have them watch you strangle yourself while coming down my throat," Camulus whispered.

"You'll pervert every sexual act, won't you?" Alex rasped through gritted teeth.

"I'll do my best," Camulus answered. "And I'll use them all on you."

"Fuck you."

"You first," Camulus warned before viciously grabbing Alex's cock and pumping him with painfully long, tight strokes.

"Stop!" Alex yelled.

Jack couldn't keep silent and angrily ordered, "Let him go!" while Daniel and Jason echoed him.

Camulus looked at Jack and grinned wolfishly. "We'll start small and work our way to the more serious stuff. I'll fuck you with an enlarger while they watch." He abruptly dropped to his knees before Alex, startling him, stared between his cock and his face, relishing the way they contradicted each other. "You fight and yet you swell beneath my hand." Alex squirmed under his brutal, expert touch and Camulus chuckled and pumped faster. "That's it, baby. Give in to it. I know you want to, and I'll make you do it over and over and over, coming all over my hand, my face, and all over the floor as I fuck you like the slut I know you to be."

"Fuck you," Alex spat, teeth clenched. Rough as the bastard was, he knew he couldn't withstand the speed and firmness of Camulus' strokes and sweat beaded on his brow as he tried to fight off the impending orgasm.

"Let him go!" Daniel yelled, trying to look over his shoulder at Baal. "Please, stop it."

"Please?" Baal asked. "Well, well, well." He slowly slid his hand down Daniel's bared front, then gripped his cock, pulling it with slow, hard strokes. "I'll use a giant, heated dildo first, get you open enough for both of us to fuck you. Would you like that?" he added, sliding the back of his free hand down Daniel's face.

"Not from you," Daniel replied, trying to rid himself of the memory of fucking Baal and enjoying it. He knew he couldn't have fought the drug, but still. What was worse was the idiotic notion he'd had that Baal wasn't going to turn vicious on them. Daniel felt extremely stupid and wanted to blame the drug for his lack of clarity but he couldn't. He should have been able to see that Baal's pleasant, if creepy, behavior was only a game, something to lull them and catch them off-guard. A good ploy, but one he should have seen coming. If he'd been sober, he admitted, he would have.

Daniel met Jack's eyes and Jack shook his head as if he knew what Daniel was thinking, then Daniel's attention was forced from Jack when Baal moved his hand faster. Daniel held his breath against the pain and pleasure forced from his cock, hissing, "Fucking bastard, stop!"

"Thought you weren't going to torture us?" Jack asked, trying to distract, and fortunately, it worked, though he was pretty sure it was because Baal had let it.

"Camulus and his host, Jalen," Baal began, releasing Daniel and stepping around him, moving toward Jack, "have informed me of all the sexual tools used on Earth, now and in the past. Including those that are considered torture instruments by the more squeamish and misguided among your people."

"Great, we have a critic," Jack smirked as Baal halted close.

"There are a great many of these... toys, and I would like to put them to use. That is one reason you are here. The boredom was partly because I did not have any worthy partners outside of Jalen. I believe I have them now, as do Camulus and Jalen."

"I feel so special."

"You should, Jack, you should. I have also copied something known as the Saint Andrew's cross. Are you familiar with its use?"

Jack paled slightly. "Familiar with its ancient use, not so familiar with its use in the S & M world though."

"Do not trouble yourself with the details," Baal told him patronizingly. "I will not use it as an execution device but as one of a dozen ways to restrain your body as I penetrate you."

Jack grimaced, baring his teeth. "I let that happen once. I'm not about to let it happen again."

"It amuses me how you still believe you have a choice. As well as how much you delude yourselves in the face of unwanted sexual acts. Believe what you wish. It makes no difference. You had no choice when I fucked you before and you will have no choice when I fuck you again."

"I'd rather you dropped dead," Jack glared back.

Baal returned it with a smile, then looked over his shoulder and studied Camulus' hand, still jerking off Alex. "You are almost there, but perhaps he is not the one you should be manipulating first."

Camulus smiled. "All in time."

Baal turned back to Jack, opened his robe and brushed his flaccid cock with his fingers. "Would you like to show your friends how much you enjoy my mouth on your cock?"

"Not really," Jack answered as he glanced at the others.

"Stop!" Alex interrupted, having had enough and risking a kick. Camulus slid his hand down and grabbed his balls, making him cry out. He didn't squeeze, as Alex was sure he was going to do as he closed his eyes and held his breath. Instead, he began to massage him. Alex was already painfully hard and touching his balls only made it worse. "Fucker, stop it, please."

"He calls me a name and says please?" Jalen answered, and looked over his shoulder at Jason to find him seething. "Okay," he said, shrugging, letting go, leaving Alex hard and in pain from being left. He turned and stood up, lowering his head but keeping his eyes on his target, purposely taking slow steps. "Your turn."

Baal chuckled delightfully as he watched. "Be careful, Jalen. He looks like he will bite."

"I will if he--"

"How shall I fuck you, Jason?" Jalen asked.

Jason paled, then spat at him, growling, "You're a fucking coward," without raising his voice. "What happened? Things go so badly at home you ran away to live with Uncle Baal?"

Jalen lost his smile and for a moment, Daniel was certain he was going to attack Jason. "Jason, not the time to bait," he warned.

"Daniel, as you've noted before, every time is a good time to bait."

"No, not--"

Jalen held out a hand, stalling Daniel. "He can try to provoke me all he likes," he said, his eyes still on Jason. "But he can do nothing else." He paused as he finally came within inches of Jason's body. "If I wish it, they'll spread their legs or open their mouths. If I wish it, they can also die. And I'll kill them slowly while you watch."

Jason glowered, seeing that Jalen wasn't making an empty threat and was about to say something when Baal suddenly turned away from Jack and stepped behind Jalen, running his hands smoothly down the man's hips and thighs.

"You will do nothing unless I authorize it," he whispered, lips pressed to Jalen's ear.

Jason watched the way Jalen's eyes half-closed, body automatically reacting with arousal, not fear.

"I know," Jalen replied.

"I know, what?" Baal pressed.

"Don't play that with me--" Jalen started to say but was cut off when Baal stepped back, pulling Jalen back with him, then swiftly ripped open the coat from behind and grabbed Jalen's cock and balls so tightly that Jalen cried out and fell to his knees, Baal going with him, keeping contact.

"You have grown... how do you say... cocky. That's the word. Cocky," and he sneered as he pressed his lips against Jalen's right ear. "So perhaps I need to remind you of your place."

Jalen found his control through the pain and reached back, grabbing Baal by his hair with one hand and latching onto the back of a thigh with the other, squeezing hard.

Baal hissed, then surprised everyone by following it with a chuckle. "Yes," he growled, then squeezed, making Jalen hiss again. "You know what to do. Do it."

As Jack, Daniel, Jason, and Alex watched, Jalen let go and blindly opened Baal's frock, then pulled aside his own, baring his ass. He was pushed forward, Baal's weight knocking him down and pressing his face into the floor. "Open!" Baal shouted.

Jalen panted and spread his knees, then yelled when Baal breached his ass with a cruel thrust, followed by more torment underneath with hidden hands that manipulated Jalen's organs causing obvious acute pain.

It was all done with experienced movements and that hideously simple fact filled them with sick acceptance. Jason looked away, then back, then away again. Daniel, Jack, and Alex were doing the same.

The act before them brought about something dark permeating the atmosphere of the room. Jalen growled and grunted, spittle flying from his mouth as he willingly took the brutal fuck Baal unleashed on him. Both men made the noises of sexual enjoyment, grunting and moaning as if they were having dessert.

Under other circumstances, the scene would have been highly erotic, given the two handsome men and the aggressiveness of the sex, but the fact remained: Baal was giving a great deal of pain and both he and Jalen were enjoying it.

As Daniel looked at Jack, then Jason and Alex, they each realized that any further sexual activity between them was at an end. From now on, it was with Baal or Camulus and Jalen, and it was going to include pain. A bit of the right kind was tolerable but this was not. When they risked a look, they saw the tears streaking down Jalen's face and were shocked to see the drooling smile that accompanied them.

It was then that Daniel recoiled, feeling something from Jalen that Alex had detected earlier in his eyes. A sinister, brooding mind. Jalen had been hoping to provoke Jason into provoking him in return, to give him the excuse he needed in the presence of his master, Baal, to attack him. But it had backfired, and somehow, Daniel knew that Jalen had wanted that, too. He craved violence and brutality and liked to work himself up to it by appearing to be almost lenient with his captives. What had happened so far was only the appetizer. Daniel felt the brutal thoughts intruding on his own and it sickened him.

He began to close off his mind, his feelings. He hadn't been exactly open to them but he'd been open enough to feel his lovers and Alex. But this was too much. He couldn't take the barbarism and knew one thing for certain: that soon, he'd be raped. He could and would endure that but he could not and would not allow himself to feel any part of their pleasure over it. He only hoped he could maintain closure while being infected by the drug they'd no doubt give him.

Jack, Jason, and Alex were watching him, watching him pale, and he hoped they understood what he was going through. Swallowing, Daniel concentrated, picturing doors closing and locking. One by one, akin to building a brick wall, he went slowly and door by door until the only feelings he felt were his and his alone. When he achieved it, he found it terrifying. He felt both claustrophobic and isolated. He hadn't realized he'd gotten used to having Jack and Jason's, even Alex's, feelings buffering his own.

For a moment--a second--he began to mourn, but the intercom system went off, interrupting everything with an abrupt shock. A Jaffa's voice boomed through the security system, announcing activation of the gate with no one following through, and Jalen said, his voice muffled and croaking, "That's what happened earlier."

Baal violently pushed off and Daniel saw with a flash that he wasn't finished, his dick still hard. Baal smacked Jalen in the back and stood up quickly, closing his coat. "Get up, get dressed, then get to Control if you can somehow manage that."

"Fuck you," Jalen growled, even as Baal shoved him toward the door.

When the door opened and the Jaffa entered, Baal ordered, "Separate them. I want them in a room, isolated from the others. Kree!"

.

Daniel craned his neck, getting a last look at Jason and Alex before they disappeared down a different corridor. Jack had been left in the room they'd been occupying during that dreadful display and Daniel felt his fear rise, worrying over his friends and hoping they'd be left alone. But considering what Baal had said and done, it didn't seem likely.

The Jaffa guard behind him shoved him forward, and with his wrists locked together in front of him, Daniel was able to gain his balance quickly enough so he didn't fall. He shot a glare over his shoulder and was shoved again, this time losing his balance and going to his hands and knees. The Jaffa roughly stood him up and pushed him forward again, saying nothing. Daniel decided words would be wasted so he said nothing as well. He considered attacking the guard and trying to escape, but there was nowhere to go on unfamiliar ground and the attack would only leave him with bruises. Daniel had a feeling he'd need to be healthy and strong.

Three more corridors were passed and Daniel wondered just how much distance was going to be put between him and his friends and what sort of accommodations were waiting for him. The first thought made him worry and the second made him shiver.

As they rounded another corner, Daniel ran into an unconscious Jaffa sprawled on the ground and nearly fell over him. His guard grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the way, weapon trained on him in case Daniel decided to attack. Both of them couldn't miss the second body twenty feet ahead, lying in front of a door that had Daniel wondering if it was his destination.

Confused, Daniel wondered who had attacked. There hadn't been any sounds of battle and the alarm hadn't been raised. He thought of an Ashrak with an invisibility shield, but Teal'c had once described the type of wound an Ashrak's knife made, and as Daniel looked at the body near his feet, he saw none of the signs. In fact, he saw no visible wounds at all.

Daniel's guard hit a device on his chest armor and called security, citing his name and location. "Two Jaffa dead, unknown assassin, unknown weapons." He was ordered to stay put while guards were sent to his location so he stood across the corridor, next to the second body, zat gun trained on Daniel, and waited.

Five minutes passed and there was no sound of marching Jaffa approaching. The Jaffa guard started to look nervous and Daniel couldn't help feeling that way himself. Reaching for his radio device once more, the Jaffa spun round with alarm when the lighting along the hall suddenly dimmed to near darkness. He pointed the zat away from Daniel and down one end of the corridor, then the other. Daniel didn't see anything and neither did his guard.

The silence of the corridor made the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Something was definitely wrong and it occurred to Daniel that perhaps both their lives were in danger. He began to consider the odds of success if he lunged for the zat gun when a black shape came down from the ceiling.

Startled, Daniel froze when the Jaffa made a choked, airy sound as his body was sent flying down the hall to land in a bone-crunching heap. Daniel's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. The black shape was gone. He kept his back to the wall and looked up, then to either side, frustrated that he couldn't see a damn thing.

His heart beat faster, fear filling him, when the shadow appeared again. Fear paralyzed him as a hand slid around his waist and lifted him off the floor. Paralysis instantly faded though as self-preservation kicked in and he began to fight off whoever it was and was nearly dropped. "Shhhh, stop fighting me," the voice said, encircling him with another arm.

In that moment, as he was brought back up and held against his attacker, Daniel stilled as he took in the scent, then the feel of the warm, hard-muscled body, and realized that he knew them. Very well.

"I've missed you so much, Daniel," Adriann said softly, then kissed him briefly before he set him on his feet.

The lights came back on and Daniel stared at him in shock, taking in his slightly altered appearance. A thousand questions filled his mind, one of which had a fist to go with it. The first question, however, was, "Don't misunderstand, 'cause I really appreciate your assistance, but... what the hell are you doing here?"

Adriann lost his smile, baring his large, white teeth in an imitation of a wolf's warning. "Before you closed yourself off, I felt you were in danger."

"How?" Daniel asked, noting how Adriann wouldn't let him go completely. Strangely, even in the increasingly weird circumstances, he didn't mind. The touch was comforting and secure.

Adriann's smile returned slowly, mischievously. Dangerously. "We were... in the neighborhood."

 

 

TBC in Trilogy 3


End file.
